The Vanita
by Swear Word
Summary: Há um assassino a solta. Ele não possui um padrão e matou oito pessoas em um período de oito meses. Estamos tão perto e, ao mesmo tempo, nem tanto. Precisamos de ajuda e precisamos agora! Será que Edward Cullen, detetive e consultor particular, é a resposta? Que seja, pois Bella Swan, detetive do departamento de homicídio de Seattle, já que mata-lo!
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: 18+. Violência; uso de drogas e descrições gráficas de assassinato. Se a curiosidade prevalece,**

 **Boa leitura!**

 **O charlatão.**

\- Não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia.

\- Acalme-se Bella. Edward já participou de várias investigações. Desde que você foi transferida não o vejo muito circulando pelo departamento, ele é um tanto... Difícil de acostumar a ter por perto.

\- Tsc. Não estou entendendo porque chamar um _consultor_ pra investigação. – As sobrancelhas de Garrett se ergueram. – OK. Vejo por que. Não entendo porque chamar um cara que se autodenomina _médium_.

\- O pai da última vitima queria _mais ajuda_ se é que você me entende e a tenente não se opôs a ideia.

\- _Sei_.

Bella não disse nada e tampouco o fez Garrett. Transferida há dois meses pra divisão de homicídios Bella já estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Garrett trabalhava ali há muito tempo, ver uma cara conhecida tinha ajudado muito. A esposa de Garrett, Kate, era uma advogada que havia ido pra faculdade com Bella. Muito tempo atrás. Aos trinta e oito já se sentia uma anciã. Ser recebida no departamento de homicídios de Chicago havia sido refrescante. Ela achou que faria bem. Isto ou as férias e a ultima coisa que queria era ficar enfurnada dentro do seu apartamento com seu gato, Nick, ou ser arrastada de lá por sua amalucada mãe. Que deus a proíba. E ali estava, num silencio aterrador que dizia muito. Bella, enquanto no departamento de crimes sexuais, tinha ouvido muito sobre a tenente Denali. Divorciada, quarenta e dois, policial com honras, detetive com honras e agora, tenente com honras. Denali regia seu departamento com mãos de ferro. Nova em comparações a outros, mulher em comparações a outros. Pra Bella, e muitos outros, dizia muito. Uma mulher a ser respeitada. Mas seu fraco por Edward Cullen é um tanto óbvio. Especulações a parte Bella achava muito pouco profissional irem atrás de um charlatão e mete-lo numa investigação tão importante e delicada quanto. Mas o fez.

A fachada do consultório de Edward Cullen, são em poucas palavras: descuidada, velha e descascando. A tinta parecia ter sido passada há décadas atrás, o que dava um aspecto de antigo (se não o fosse), e o vidro da porta estava empoeirado. O homem não possuía qualquer senso de limpeza, Bella intuía. E pra piorar a placa neon gigantesco escrito "Detetive Particular – Médium E Consultor" fez com que Bella quisesse vomitar. Como diabos este homem teria a ajudar a equipe é algo que ela não entendia. Suspirou e desceu do carro, chuviscava e o tempo estava fechado. O escritório de Cullen estava aberto. Bella queria correr dali e enfiar juízo na cabeça de Tanya Denali, pois, com certeza, lhe faltava. Lá dentro uma moça loira com seios gigantescos e um cabelo longo sedoso os receberam, com um sorriso adorável. Quase uma modelo, trabalhando como secretaria. Mas que porra?!

\- Olá, sou Lauren. Como posso ajuda-los?

Aquele sorriso estava começando a incomodar. Como alguém conseguia mostrar os dentes durante um período longo desse jeito?

\- Estamos aqui pra ver Edward, senhorita.

Garrett mostrou a credencial, ela a analisou demoradamente, depois deu mais um sorriso, sua cadeira de rodinhas moveu-se ligeiramente pra direita.

\- Edward, levanta essa bunda da sua mesa que temos clientes!

Quem diria que aquela voz adorável poderia transformar-se num grito horroroso? Bella estava surpresa, mas Garrett parecia estar acostumado. Da porta lateral, saiu um homem alto, de olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos. Bonito. Charmoso. A detetive entendeu que ele devia ter muitos clientes por conta da aparência. Um sorriso preguiçoso se espalhou e ela se sentiu quase violada com os olhos analíticos do homem.

\- Lauren desse jeito você espanta nossos clientes.

\- Por favor – A loira disse, de pé. Indo pra outra porta. – Fique a vontade, vou pegar um pouco de café para vocês.

\- Lauren é sempre muito receptiva. – Ele apertou a mão de Garrett e então a dela. – Venham, entrem. Tenho certeza que temos assuntos importantes a tratar.

Um cubículo. Uma mesa pequena, com um telefone e laptop. Papeis e papeis espalhados pra todo cômodo, formando pilhas. Do lado esquerdo da mesa um enorme quadro negro, com fotos, recortes jornalísticos e um mapa detalhado da região. Duas cadeiras simples de madeira, Garrett sentou-se. Bella preferiu ficar em pé. Estava curiosa analisando o que Edward Cullen vinha estudando.

\- Então, a que devo a visita de vocês?

\- Imagino que você tenha ouvido sobre a morte de Giana Volturi. Estamos trabalhando...

\- Alguma coisa que te interessa?

Edward interrompeu Garrett, olhando pra Bella. Ela se envergonhou durante um momento, mas se endireitou. Este homem é uma fraude, pensou. Como Aro Volturi, um magnata, tinha surtado e pensado que esse detetive ajudaria não compreendia. Estavam em um buraco, num dos bairros mais perigosos da cidade.

\- O caso do quadro. O ladrão Dan Brown por causa das suas piadinhas ocultistas. Estava vendo a relação que você fez e não estou entendendo bem.

\- O que te escapa senhorita...?

\- Swan. A relação de cidades esta bagunçada. Você começa com as cidades que ele assaltou, até aí correto, mas aí muda e faz relações com outras regiões interioranas completamente fora do circulo de espaço de onde fez os roubos.

\- Sabe por que ele é chamado de ladrão Dan Brown, senhorita Swan?

\- Por causa das pistas falsas que deixava. A forma como fazia o surreal parecer aceitável. Você ajudou no caso, consultor?

Garrett estava suando frio já. Sentia que aquilo ia dar merda, o seu último parceiro havia conhecido Cullen com o mesmo ceticismo que Bella e o resultado tinha sido desastroso. Tinha-se algo frágil em Cullen, seu ego.

Um breve sorriso estampou a cara do homem de olhos verdes, ele relaxou na cadeira e observou Bella durante uns minutos antes de responder.

\- Não. Penso que foi por isso não o pegamos. Isto – E abanou a mão. – é só um passatempo.

\- Claro.

O sorriso no rosto de Isabella era vitorioso este homem estava louco. É louco. Suspirou nada do que dissesse poderia mudar a opinião de ninguém, até Garrett que parecia um homem logico e racional estava na lábia de Edward. Não ela.

\- Você tem um problema com bebida. Por isso procura-se ater nos vinhos e bebe com pouca frequência. Feriados. Mora sozinha tem um gato siamês, fuma bastante e se divorciou há muito tempo. Imagino que não faça sexo há muito tempo também. – Isabella estava vermelha de raiva, seus olhos castanhos se estreitaram. Esganaria esse homem, quem ele achava que era! – E me despreza, com certeza não por causa desse pequeno discurso para constrangê-la, mas por que me acha um falsário que usa da boa vontade alheia pra me autopromover. Senhorita Swan, sou um homem de negócios e como bem sabe, detetives particulares nos dias de hoje conseguem muito pouco dinheiro pra se sustentar. Temos celulares para encontrar esposas ou maridos traidores, câmeras. A maior parte da tecnologia faz o meu serviço de antigamente. Sou obsoleto. Mas um médium não. A crença nos tempos de descrença esta mais forte que nunca e somente um homem burro não se aproveitaria disso.

\- Com licença. – Uma cabeça loura apareceu na porta. Ah, o sorriso assustador de Lauren. – Trouxe o café.

. o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

 **Olá meninas! Ando vendo muito Criminal Minds e uma paixão antiga, Psych, me ajudaram a pensar nessa história. Estou trabalhando em NOV. Até o final do mês tenho outro capítulo aqui. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, vamos ver se esta história vai ter vida longa! Até a próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: 18+. Violência; uso de drogas e descrições de assassinato. Se ainda tiver curiosidade,**

 **Boa leitura!**

 **O assassino.**

"Vou quebrar a sua cara, seu maldito!" Claro que nenhum desses pensamentos foi exposto. Ela queria sacar a _colt_ do coldre e meter umas dez balas na testa daquele bastardo e tirar esse sorrisinho de bosta! Ao invés disso respirou fundo e abriu o arquivo na mesa. Oito fotos estavam dispostas, com uma 3x4 em cima das maiores. Lauren deixou o café e foi pra recepção, Edward deu um gole e se aproximou da mesa, adotando uma postura totalmente diferente. Cada foto trazia uma imagem mais escabrosa que a outra, mas por algum motivo o consultor se deteve nas fotos 3x4 com as vitimas ainda intactas. Ele as olhou e depois franziu o cenho.

\- A causa mortis foi à mesma?

\- Não. – Garrett disse Bella ainda não confiava no tom de sua voz. – Pessoas diferentes, com vidas diferentes. A única coisa em comum é o fato de todas morarem aqui em Port Angeles. Somente.

\- Investigamos tudo o que pudemos sobre a vida dessas pessoas. – A morena disse, enfim sentando-se. – É problemático. Sabemos que é uma única pessoa por conta dos lapsos de tempo e por terem sido assassinadas em casa. No mais, a coisa vira um borrão.

\- Entendo. – Edward afastou as fotos da sua vista. – Não sou muito bom com... Esse tipo de coisa. Vocês possuem algum relatório sobre a causa mortis e as vitimas em geral? Seria mais fácil pra me situar.

\- Posso-te por a par agora, consultor. – Tinha certo desprezo e raiva contida na voz dela, mas tinha de se manter profissional. – Nahuel Hills, vinte e dois anos. Morava sozinho em um apartamento pequeno numa área pouco segura de Port Angeles. Foi morto estrangulado com o próprio cinto dentro de casa. – Bella colocou a foto 3x4 dele na frente de Edward. – Não tinha parentes que consigamos identificar. Maria Garcia, vinte e quatro. Morta com um martelo, dentro de casa. James Hunter, trinta e um. Morto com uma arma. Ben Barnes, quarenta e oito. Foi ateado fogo nele. Zafrina Zun, vinte e oito. Enforcada. Eleazar Schutz, trinta e cinco. Espancado até a morte. Claire Angels, dezenove. Morta com um ferro de passar roupa. Gianna Volturi, vinte e um. Morta com uma faca.

\- São métodos diferentes. Mas todos possuem uma coisa em comum: Port Angeles e mortos em casa. Todos foram mortos dentro da sua residência, usando alguma coisa da sua própria casa para o assassinato. Encontramos somente uma digital, parcial e nada consta no sistema.

\- Estamos voando a cego e pessoas continuam morrendo.

Completou Bella. Edward olhou para as fotos. Todos de etnias diferentes, com vidas, provavelmente, muito diferentes. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo – habito incontrolável – e bebericou o café que ainda estava quente.

\- Tudo bem. Todos eles eram usuários de droga?

Bella tinha uma carranca, Garrett se controlava pra não rir, Edward nem percebeu. Ela odiava como ele é. Com toda sua pompa e seus truques de vidente-médium ou o cacete a quatro.

\- Nahuel Hills era usuário de cocaína. Maria Garcia, Gianna Volturi e James Hunter faziam uso de maconha ocasionalmente. Nada em grandes proporções.

\- Descartando essa hipótese, então. – Ele pegou a foto de Nahuel e olhou durante uns segundos. – Podemos começar do zero? Pra me familiarizar com os eventos. Gostaria de falar com o circulo pessoal do Nahuel.

\- Claro.

Garrett disse. Tudo de novo. Um maldito ciclo. Teriam que começar a investigação do inicio. Bella suspirou. Mas que merda! Edward pegou o casaco e as chaves de um carro. Um Volvo. HAHA! Que carro inspirador.

\- Vocês podem ir à frente, eu acompanho.

Garrett e Bella entraram.

\- Se você falar _alguma coisa_ , eu te mato!

\- Eu não disse nada.

Mas Garrett tentou sufocar a risada.

. . .

O apartamento de Nahuel Hills ficava perto de varias boates e bares. Edward viu uma boca de fumo. Lugar muito pouco recomendável pra se morar. Todos os móveis de Nahuel tinham ido para o lixão ou sido doados, ninguém queria saber de um drogado e nenhuma família tinha sido encontrada. Há única coisa próxima de um parente eram as dançarinas dos clubes que costumava frequentar. Não havia muito mais pra ele ver ali. Eles desceram e se encaminharam pra boate mais próxima. Se Nahuel tinha algum trabalho deveria ser por aqui mesmo, entraram na _Legs and pussies._ Que nome criativo! Ele quis rir, mas imaginou que a parceira de Garret ficaria mais irritada ainda.

Ele não entendia o que tinha feito em geral o que causava nas mulheres não eram olhares mortais e furiosos. Compreendia por que ela estava fula agora, também, depois do show que tinha dado. Mas devia dizer, a moça o havia cutucado. Como não responder a altura? E Edward Cullen nunca foge a um desafio.

\- Com licença – Garrett disse, com o distintivo em mãos já. – podemos falar com alguma das suas meninas?

\- De novo cara? – O brutamonte perguntou. O cara deve ter quase dois metros de altura. – A gente já disse tudo que sabia sobre o Nahuel.

\- Nos entendemos. – A voz de Bella estava numa suavidade de rasgar seda. – Mas isto é importante... Achamos que perdemos algo. Não vamos demorar.

O cara suspirou e abriu a porta.

\- Tudo bem. Mas sejam rápidos.

\- Como você faz isso?

Garrett perguntou rindo. Bella deu de ombros e esmurrou o colega.

\- Peitos.

Edward levou os olhos pra lá imediatamente. Ela estava certa, tinha um par incrível de se olhar. Mas desviou, antes que levasse um safanão ou pior: ela quisesse começar uma discussão. Uma das meninas estava praticando, outra passava por ali. Eles se aproximaram da de cabelos loiros curtos platinados e silicone.

\- Brigit! – Bella chamou. A loira se ergueu e soltou o pole. Ela estava quase nua, vestiu o robe e se sentou na plataforma tirando os saltos. – Oi. Você poderia responder algumas perguntas novamente?

\- Pra você querida? Sempre.

\- Não pra mim. Mas me ajudaria muito. Este é Edward Cullen, um consultor que esta aqui pra ajudarmos a resolver este caso.

Brigit levantou as sobrancelhas finas e já bastante arqueadas. Acendeu um cigarro e sorriu.

\- Pode perguntar bonitão.

Edward sorriu. Pegou um bloquinho de notas e uma caneta.

\- Posso me sentar? – Ela abanou as mãos. – Você poderia me contar o que se lembra daquela noite?

\- Claro. Milk me trás um uísque! Então... Nahuel veio aqui como todas as noites. Ele tinha uma semana impecável. Meu cliente favorito. Boas notas de vinte, mas boas notas de vinte todas as noites. Garotas como eu vivem de regulares, sabe. Ele veio, assistiu aos shows e depois me pediu uma dança particular. Uma, pelo menos uma vez por semana. Lá pelas 3h ele foi embora. O de sempre. Nada parecia fora de lugar e nada aconteceu aqui dentro.

\- Entendo. – Edward riscava o bloco de nota rapidamente. – Que tipo de pessoa ele era Brigit?

\- Como assim?

\- O que você sabia sobre ele? Intimamente.

\- Tá me perguntando se eu dava pra ele? – Ela riu e pegou o copo de uísque. – Dava. Quase todas as meninas daqui dão. Ele era um bom cliente. Pagava bem, não tinha fantasias esquisitas. Boa e simples foda. Acho que Nahuel já fodeu com todas as meninas daqui.

\- Certo. Mas o que você achava dele como pessoa?

Brigit suspirou fundo e virou o copo.

\- Um bom garoto. Fodido. Eu sou o dobro da idade dele e ele parece ter quase a minha idade. Muita coca sabe? Não tinha muito que saber ou pensar, bonitão. Ele não se envolvia em brigas, mas vendia drogas. Tudo o que você imaginar o pivete tinha. Se ele havia se metido em problemas? Não sei. Nunca demonstrou e sempre carregava dinheiro, mas nunca muita coisa. Confiava nos bancos.

\- Certo. Muito obrigada Brigit.

Eles apertaram as mãos e saíram, nem o ar fresco do bairro estava fresco. A poluição tamanha. Bella tossiu, sentia simpatia por Brigit, mas o cheiro do cigarro dela lhe dava coceiras e espirros, tosses. Doenças! Ela tossiu ainda mais.

\- Você esta bem?

\- Sim. Só preciso de água.

\- O que acha Edward?

O ruivo desviou a atenção da mulher para Garrett que esperava esperançoso.

\- Não sei. _Ainda_. Gostaria de falar com os outros parentes, conhecidos da vitima se não for pedir muito.

\- Claro que não. Estamos aqui pra isso.

Bella revirou os olhos. Lá iam eles pra mais um destino!


End file.
